Paul and Sonny - Two Exes
by BookerguyTBay75
Summary: An expansion of the dream that Paul had on the June 1, 2015 episode of Days of our Lives


**Sonny and Paul - Two Exes**

Paul comes out of the shower wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. He heads over to the bed when he hears a knock at the door. He walks over to the door and opens it, shocked to find Sonny standing there and asks, "Sonny, what are you doing here?"

Sonny walks into the hotel room and replies, "Before, you asked if I was still in love with you? I never gave you an answer. So I"m here to tell you in person that I do love you. I never stopped.

Sonny and Paul lean into each other and kiss passionately just as Paul's towel drops to the floor. They continue kissing as Paul kicks the door closed behind him, kissing the only man that he's ever loved. They're kissing passionately as Sonny leads Paul over to the bed and they fall onto it together, kissing some more and getting deeper and deeper into the passion that's been building up between them these past few months.

Sonny then kisses Paul's chin, trailing down to his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there, followed by Sonny going down to Paul's well muscled chest, taking his left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Paul moans into the touch and feel of Sonny's mouth on him.

All of a sudden, Sonny takes his mouth off the left nipple and leaves a trail of kisses down Paul's chest, towards the stunnning piece of manhood hanging between Paul's legs, cock accuntuated by neatly trimmed pubic hair. Paul's cock grows harder and harder as Sonny begins to take him into his mouth, sucking like he'd never sucked cock before.

Sonny sucked on Paul's cock as Paul moved his hand to Sonny's hair and slowly pushes his mouth down on his ever expanding cock, bobbing up and down, flicking his tongue over the head of his cock and back down again.

Paul notices that Sonny is still fully dressed so he pulls him away from his cock and kisses him on the mouth, their mouths open and tongue's battling for control. Paul pulls away and unbuttons Sonny's shirt, takes it off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. Then he kisses Sonny again, followed by the same movements Sonny did to him just a few minutes earlier.

Paul sucks on his neck, sucks on his right nipple and then leaves a trail of kisses down Sonny's chest, chest hairs tickling his chin, leading down to a treasure trail leading to Sonny's stomach. Paul undoes Sonny's pants and lets them fall to the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of blue and white Andrew Christian underwear. He takes those off and sees the cock that Paul has imagined so many times in the past few years.

Paul takes Sonny into his mouth, getting Sonny harder and harder as he sucks on the hard cock hanging between Sonny's legs. Sonny looks down at Paul and licks his lips as he lowers Paul's lips onto his hard cock. Paul sucks the hard cock that he's wanted for so long, going on for a few minutes until Sonny pulls his cock out of Paul's mouth and leads him further onto the bed.

"Please get on your stomach so I can lick your hole and then fuck you," Sonny says as Paul does as he's told.

Paul lies there, naked and hard as a fucking rock, looking down at Sonny crawling towards him onto the bed, his face between Paul's ass cheeks as he parts them open, exposing his puckering hole to the air and moving between his legs to flick his tongue into Paul's beautiful hole.

Sonny flicks his tongue inside and outside Paul's hole as he moans into the motions that Sonny is doing to him. Sonny takes a finger and slowly presses into his hole, opening it ever so slowly. All of a sudden, Paul leans over to the beside and pulls out a condom and some lube and hands them down to Sonny.

Sonny opens the bottle of Fort Troff Cum Lube and slicks his right index finger with lube and slowly enters Paul's hole, flicking his finger in and out, around and around, expanding Paul's hole for his hard cock to press into him.

Sonny slowly jerks himself off, getting hard as a rock and then puts a bit of lube in the condom, puts it on and then adds lube to his hard cock and then slowly enters Paul by putting the tip of his cock inside him. Sonny moves his hips slowly in and out, his cock pushing into Paul's asshole slowly at first and then faster and faster.

"Fuck me baby," Paul says as Sonny enters him, harder and harder, skin slapping against skin as Sonny fucks him like he's never been fucked before.

Sonny thrusts in and out of Paul when he leans down to kiss him on the lips as he fucks him harder and harder. Paul reaches his hand in between his legs and strokes his cock as it grows harder and harder. The body heat between them is so hot that their bodies are glistening with sweat.

Sonny continues fucking Paul's tight ass as he reaches down to kiss him every thirty seconds as he penetrates him. Paul grabs Sonny's ass and pushes him further inside him, his hole filled with Sonny's hard cock.

Sonny pulls his cock out of Paul's ass and thrusts it back in again and again, the thrusts getting more intense by the second when all of a sudden, Sonny pulls out and removes the condom from his cock, jerks off and shoots a huge load of cum from his cock and onto Paul's smooth chest.

"That's it, cum for me baby," Paul says as Sonny shoots a bit more cum from his cock.

As soon as Sonny cums, he crawls over to Paul and kisses him on the lips, tongues battling each other for domination. The kissing stops and Sonny walks to the bathroom,grabs a towel, comes back and cleans the cum off Paul's chest and throws it onto the floor as the two men kiss some more.

"Do you wanna fuck me too?," Sonny asks Paul with a huge smile on his lips.

"Damnn right baby," Paul answers with an even bigger grin on his face.

Sonny gets onto the bed, lays on his stomach and Paul moves to the beside table, removes a condom and strokes his cock until it's harder and then lubes the inside of the condom, puts it on and then lubes his cock, getting it ready to fuck the man he let get away.

Paul moves between Sonny's legs and spreads his ass cheeks apart, rims his ass with his talented tongue and then pushes himself ever so slowly into Sonny's tight opening, the head of his cock penetrating his hole. Soon, Paul thrusts inside Sonny, fucking him nice and hard, the sounds of Paul fucking Sonny turning him on.

"Fuck me baby," Sonny yells as he pushes Paul inside him by grabbing his ass cheeks and thrusting him inside him.

Paul pushes himself further inside Sonny, fucking him like there's no tomorrow. Paul yells out, "Take my fucking cock baby! I missed this, baby."

Paul fucks Sonny until he feels like he's going to cum so he pulls out of him, takes the condom off his cock and goes over to Sonny, jerking his cock until streams of cum find themselves all over Sonny's hairy chest. Paul leans over and cleans the hot sticky cum from Sonny's chest, heading back towards him, lays on top of him and kisses him until they're both exhausted and then they cuddle up next to each other, remembering the last time they had hot, mad and passionate sex like they just did.

Paul and Sonny kiss some more and then they get out of bed and head to the bathroom where Paul turns on the hot and cold water, finds the right temperature and they climb into the shower together. Paul stands under the water, getting his body wet, then Sonny does the same. Both men are soaking wet when they lean into each other and kiss again.

Soon, they're making out passionately, hands roaming each others bodies as Paul grabs the shampoo and lathers Sonny's hair, washing it and then Sonny does the same to Paul, cleaning each other.

Sonny rubs his fingers with body wash and rubs it all over Paul's chest and cock and ass, washing every inch of him not before taking Paul's cock into his mouth one more time, sucking him like crazy, bobbing his head up and down the stiff prick until Paul shoots cum into Sonny's face and some of it gets into Sonny's mouth.

Paul does the same thing to Sonny, taking his time washing the chest, cock and ass of the man he can't seem to get enough of. Paul takes Sonny into his mouth, sucking the head of his hard cock, taking it all into his mouth until Sonny pulls out of his mouth and cums all over his face, down his chest and onto the floor of the shower.

They clean each other again once more and dry themselves off with towels. They walk back into the room and then Sonny gets puts clothes back on as Paul looks at the cock that's still hard between Sonny's legs. As soon as Sonny's dresses, Paul does the same, Sonny checking him out the same way Paul did to him.

"I missed this," Paul says as he kisses Sonny.

"Me too," Sonny says as they kiss a bit more.

"Do you really have to go?," Paul asks.

"Yeah, I do. I'm still married don't forget."

"Don't remind me."

"Anyways, I should get going."

"What are you going to do about what's his name?"

"I have no fucking idea. We shouldn't do this again but I so want to do so."

"Me too."

Sonny walks towards the door and looks back at Paul, looking all sexy in a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. "I should go, Paul."

Just as Sonny kisses Paul one more time...Paul wakes up to find out it was all a dream.

THE END


End file.
